Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery
Season one Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Lyra Heartstrings harassing Twilight.png|The Ticket Master Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponyville market S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Suited For Success Lyra Heartstrings on cloud.png|Sonic Rainboom Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png|Over a Barrel Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lyra Heartstrings at the ceremony S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Lyra with heart eyes S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Lyra in her costume S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Lyra at Sisterhooves Social S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Lyra Cutie Pox cropped S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Lyra Mare Do Well S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Lyra in pony mob S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Lyra at well cropped S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Lyra during the play S02E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Lyra The Last Roundup S02E14.png|The Last Roundup Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Lyra mad at the table S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|It's About Time Lyra Heartstrings grabbing a newspaper S02E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Sweetie Drops Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Just watching the street up ahead. Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png|Next to Cloud Kicker. Magic Duel Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png|Watching from the crowds, behind Dr. Hooves. Lyra drinks a beverage while the duel goes on S3E05.png|Lyra with Sweetie Drops, busy drinking. Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Duck and cover, Lyra. Spike at Your Service Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png|Oh look, a hot air balloon Magical Mystery Cure Pinkie Pie's Memories S3E13.png|I see you Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png|Lyra Heartstrings looks unusually calm. Twilight's parents S03E13.png Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png|Lyra, bouncing excitedly in the crowd. Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Ponies in awe S4E02.png Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops in the 2011 Comic Con poster. Heartstrings.jpg|Heartstrings from the January 2012 mystery packs. Lyra Heartstrings prototype 2012 Hasbro Toy Fair.jpg|Playful Pony prototype at the 2012 Toy Fair. Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012.jpg|May 2012 Playful Pony. Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012 in package.jpg|In packaging with DVD sticker. Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings mystery pack toy. Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings trading card. Season 2 cast poster.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg MLPposters.jpg Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg Funko Lyra Heartstrings in box.png Funko Lyra Heartstrings.png Funko Lyra Heartstrings translucent.png Miscellaneous Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg RiM Earth pony race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|At the bakcground of Racing is Magic with Sweetie Drops RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game with Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest and Daisy RiM Unicorn race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|With Sweetie Drops again Lyra funko vinyl.jpg Category:Character gallery pages